Seasons Change
by Indieblue
Summary: A short series that moves throughout the seasons that focuses on Fifth year Luna Lovegood, and Sixth year Theodore Nott. "Oranges, reds, yellows. Fall. Luna loves Fall. The air is crisp, and even though it rains often, she still goes outside barefoot." Non-canon, just for fun. Luna Lovegood x Theodore Nott. My love for these two is immense.
1. Fall

**Hello!**

 **I had an idea for this a while ago, and I'm going to post all four chapter within quick succession of each other, at least I hope to.**

 **This is just a fun little short series, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **If you want to get in contact with me, my tumblr is indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **If you wanted to check out any of my other stories, that would make me really happy, if not then that's fine as well.**

 **Please leave a review :)**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line is mine.**

* * *

Oranges, reds, yellows. Fall. Luna loves Fall. The air is crisp, and even though it rains often, she still goes outside barefoot. Hermione and Ginny tell her that she ought to wear shoes since it'll be muddy; Ginny had even lent her a pair of bright red wellies. Which is why Luna made sure to pack them in her bag when she went outside. It was such a delightful gift after all.

She thinks that he must love fall as well. Most days she sees him down by the Great Lake, on a rock not too far from the shore. Unless you were looking for him, the chances were highly probable that your eyes would glaze right over him.

Normally she would just glance to see if he was there, but today felt different. Something in him was calling out to her. So instead, today she decided to head in his direction. She suspected he wouldn't be too happy for the company, so she silently climbed the tree behind him, and sat on one of the lower branches. Kicking her feet back and forth she peered down at him.

The boy had a head of dark curls, his bangs kept falling in his face and she made a note that perhaps he would like some pins; she would remember to ask him sometime. She'd spotted him across the Great Hall, so even though she could see his face from this angle, his piercing ice blue eyes came to mind. The light speckling of freckles that brushed his face stood out against his skin in this light. He had a strong jaw, and a crooked nose, most likely from being broken before and not healing properly. Which she thought strangely curious since a simple _Episkey_ would have fixed it up quite nicely.

"Lovegood, would you mind telling me why you're sitting in a tree encroaching on my personal space?" He asked in a gruff and crass tone. _He's lovely. Encroaching, that's an excellent word._

"You were calling me," Luna answered simply, agilely climbing down the tree, the leaves crunching under her feet when she landed. She moved to sit cross-legged next to him. Theodore Nott glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, pausing in his sketching.

"Pardon?"

"Oh! That's very pretty," Luna exclaimed happily, one hand moving up to her ear to play with her Dirigible Plum earring. "So that's what you do when you come out here." It had been a mystery up until now, and she liked solving mysteries.

"You've been watching me?" Theo narrowed his eyes suspiciously in her direction, closing his sketchbook quickly. She had managed to see the drawing across two pages in the medium sized, leather bound book of the Black Lake and its' surroundings.

"No, though I do think it would be interesting," Luna said thoughtfully, "you're quite different from most people I know. You're a mystery Theodore, I like mysteries."

"You really are off your rocker, aren't you?" Theo shook his head, grabbing his sticks of charcoal and carefully placing them inside his satchel with his sketchbook. "I think I'll be leaving now."

"Do you like Fall, Theo?" Luna asked dreamily, looking up at the boy who was in the middle of standing up. She waited patiently for his answer whilst he dusted himself off, securing his satchel diagonally across his body.

"Why?" Theo grunted, angling his head to look at the silvery, blue eyed girl. _He really does have pretty eyes. Sad eyes, but pretty eyes._

"Why not?" Luna cocked her head to the side, fingers now adjusting her warm, white jumper that Ginny had given her a few months back. She saw Theo glance at the rest of her attire, frowning when he saw her blue, yellow, red, and green striped trousers. She had fancied them the moment she saw them in the shop, they perfectly showcased the Hogwarts House colours.

"Winter is better," Theo answered softly, turning on his heel to leave. Boots crunching as he made his way across the dead leaves and twigs.

Theodore Nott was a mystery, one she was going to solve. She was sure of it. Luna smiled lightly as she watched his figure fade into the distance.

"I wonder if Hagrid wants company today?" Luna wondered aloud, humming gleefully as she hopped up. Skipping the way towards the Gamekeeper's home. Luna Lovegood loved Fall.

* * *

 **Love,**

 **Indieblue xxx**

 **P.S. I hope I did Luna justice, I really do love writing her :D**


	2. Winter

Theodore Nott loved Winter. Everything covered in white. The morning after a fresh batch of Snow had fallen was the best in his opinion. Which is why on one such morning, he was trekking across the freshly fallen snow, his footprints the only ones he could see.

It was a good morning to think, to be alone. Some days some solitude was all he wanted. Draco was always complaining about Granger _this_ , Potter _that_. Blaise acted like an idiot most of the time, but he was incredibly smart and exceptionally cunning. Sometimes his best mates were a little bit too much to handle.

Lately his thoughts kept going back to a certain Ravenclaw. He had bumped into the Ravenclaw several times since their first encounter. Most of the time she would smile at him in that dreamy way of hers, and then skip away. Without bloody shoes on. _I mean, who does that? Who runs around in the middle of Fall and beginning of Winter without shoes on?_

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the blonde haired girl in front of him sitting in the middle of the path, head tipped to the sky. Which is why he almost tripped over her.

"Good morning, Theodore!" Luna smiled airily, her legs stretched out in front of her. He noted that she was wearing shoes today, hardly appropriate ones, but shoes nonetheless. She was wearing a pair of black flats, purple leggings, and a florescent orange jumper, her black winter coat open, and she was wearing her house scarf to top the whole ensemble off.

"I see you're wearing shoes today," Theo pointed out.

"Ginevra told me I needed to," Luna answered simply, looking at the shoes curiously. _I guess that's her way of being upset? She never calls Weasley Ginevra, it's always Ginny._ Theo grimaced when it occurred to him that he was beginning to notice things like that about the Ravenclaw.

"I see," Theo quirked an eyebrow, "why are you up so early, and in the middle of the path no less."

"I came to see you," Luna grinned broadly, her long, pale blonde hair was piled into a bun on top of her head, secured with a chopstick of all things.

"What for?" Theo didn't even bother to ask how she knew where he was going to be. Luna had an uncanny knack for knowing things, he did still think she was bonkers though.

"Just to talk."

"About?"

"Whatever you want to talk about, Theodore."

"To be honest, I don't really fancy a chat...so I'll be on my way," Theo smiled tightly at the petite girl, and was about to stroll around her when her hand reached out and tugged on the bottom of his pant leg.

"You love Winter, right?" She asked, looking up at him with those silvery, blue eyes. Later he would curse himself mentally, but right now, he just couldn't say no to those eyes.

"I suppose you could say that," Theo answered lowly, scratching behind his ear.

Luna smiled brightly at that, letting go of him and getting up. "Do you want to make a snowman with me?"

"A snowman?" Theo blinked at her blankly.

"A snowman," Luna smiled crookedly, grabbing his hand in hers and heading down the path.

"Where are we going?" Theo asked, staring at their clasped hands, her fingers were pink from the cold. _Just like Lovegood not to dress appropriately for the weather. I imagine she only wore the coat because Weasley told her to as well._

"To find the perfect snowman spot," Luna answered, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"I didn't even agree to make a snowman with you," Theo scowled.

"Theodore-" Theo didn't let her finish, halting in his tracks, and then pulling just hard enough that she would stop. What he didn't anticipate was that after that, she twirled on her heel and moved towards him until they were mere inches away from each other. Luna had that dreamy look on her face. Her slender and delicate fingers danced up his arm until her palm was resting against his cheek. Theo winced because of how cold her hand was to the touch, but didn't avert his gaze from hers.

"Do you want pins for your hair?"

"Pardon?"

"Pins, so your curls don't get in your face. It is quite a nice face," Luna smiled gently, tucking a curl behind his ear.

"Lovegood-"

Luna silenced him with how serious her expression became. In her soft, musical voice she whispered, "you're a mystery Theodore Nott, and I'm quite enjoying solving you."

With that she took her other hand and squeezed his, and with a final smile, she turned and left. Just like that. She began to skip after a few steps, some of her locks springing loose from her bun. _What happens when you solve me, Lovegood?_

Theodore Nott loved Winter.

* * *

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line belongs to me.**

 **Please leave a review :)**

 **Love,**

 **Indieblue xxx**


	3. Spring

Spring fascinated her. The air was still nice, cool and crisp in the mornings. The snow began to melt, and everything began to sprout and grow again. She was a bit sad, because Theo loved Winter, and it was ending now.

After Christmas break, Theo looked sullen and a bit downtrodden. She suspected it had something to do with his Father being a Death Eater.

"Lovegood, what are you doing?" Theo hissed as he found the petite girl standing outside of the Slytherin dorms. Luna had a notebook in her hands, and a quill was floating in the air next to her. She was wearing her school uniform, even though classes had ended hours ago. Theo rolled his eyes when he spotted her bare toes; she was currently wriggling them around on the stone floors.

"Waiting for you, of course," Luna smiled warmly, hand moving up to her right ear, pausing when she noticed her wand was neatly tucked there instead of the quill she had expected to find. She glanced around until her eyes locked on it. "There you are," she said, plucking it out of the air.

"Why do you never have shoes on? You can't be here. If someone sees me talking to you then they'll-"

"Tell your Father, and he'll punish you?" She asked innocently, head tilted to the left.

Theo's jaw twitched for a moment before he snarled, "I don't know what's going on in that pretty little head of yours, but you need to leave. Now."

"Pretty?" Luna blinked at him, smiling lightly. "That's a nice thing to say."

"Lovegood!" Theo yelled harshly. Luna didn't even flinch, she did however step towards him. Theo frowned at that. Clearly that was not the reaction he was expecting.

"Come with me, Theodore," Luna murmured.

She began to walk away, her long hair swishing down her back, foot falls silent as she moved. Theo deliberated internally for a few moments before sighing heavily and trailing after her.

Luna finished climbing the Astronomy Tower stairs, and went to stand by the banister. The cold night air hitting her full in the face, Theo watched as she closed her eyes; a tiny smile on her face.

"Luna, why are we here?" Theo whispered. Luna twisted to look at him, eyes locked on his ice blue ones. He was scared. _I don't like that look in his eyes, they are such beautiful eyes. They should never look as pained as they do right now._

"Are you scared of what your Father is going to do to you if he finds out you're interacting with me, or are you scared of what could happen to me?"

"Luna," Theo said exasperatedly, rubbing the left side of his face.

 _He's probably a bit frightened by that question. Most people would be I imagine, especially if they still hadn't admitted how they feel to themselves._ Luna took a step closer, and he instinctively took a step back.

"You can't be seen with me, it's not safe for you," Theo said firmly, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly. Clearing his throat before he took a step towards her. _I suppose that answers my question, doesn't it._

"Theodore," Luna grasped his hand in hers, "it'll all work out. No matter what happens, I'm never going to think you're a bad person." Theo looked a bit taken aback by how serious she was being, he was unaccustomed to this side of her.

"There are people in the castle watching Draco and I. Making sure we don't mess up. Blaise is fine because his Mother fucks anything she fancies, and his Father is dead. Well not fine, but it's not as risky as it is for Draco and I-" Theo paused and looked down at their hands; Luna had laid his palm flat on top of one of her hands, and she was tracing a pattern on it with her index finger on her other hand.

"Do go on," Luna smiled softly.

"I-Lu-Nevermind," Theo rolled his eyes. "Point is, that us being...whatever we are is too risky, and I won't put your life in danger."

"Okay," Luna nodded, eyes staring intently at his palm, holding his hand with both of hers' now.

"Would you mind explaining what you're doing?" Theo raised an eyebrow.

"You have nice skin," Luna commented, she continued to hold his hand in one of hers', the other ducking into one of her grey, pleated skirt pockets. A few moments later, she retrieved a few bobby pins and placed them in his palm.

"Wh-"

"Pins, for your hair. So it won't get in your eyes anymore," Luna explained, "here I'll put one in for you." Taking one back, she tiptoed, nimbly securing some of his curls back and out of his face.

"Be careful, Theodore. Please promise me that," Luna grasped his face in her hands, giving him her sternest look. All he could think to do was nod. "Good, I still haven't finished figuring you out yet. You're my unsolved mystery."

Before he could process what happened, she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, and left. Leaving behind the soft scent of lavender and vanilla.

Spring was a time for new growth and renewal. Spring fascinated Luna Lovegood.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only the story line is mine.**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think! :)**

 **(I know that I've posted all three chapters thus far in a few hours, so I guess that means you know that chapter 4 is on it's way. The next chapter is the last one. Though I may write an Epilogue, not sure though).**

 **Love,**

 **Indieblue xxx**


	4. Summer

Generally Theo hated Summer. Somehow though, watching Luna skip happily around the castle from afar, made it just a little bit better.

Dumbledore was dead. Draco was gone. The school year was ending in a few days, and everyone knew what that meant. No one say anything aloud. No one dared. They all just knew.

Theo was dreading this particular Summer because it meant he was supposed to take the mark. To follow in his Father's footsteps, like a _good_ son. It was the last thing he wanted to do.

There was also the possibility that he would never see Luna again. He had no idea when it happened, but somewhere along the way, she became an integral part of his day. Whether it was in his thoughts, or sketching her when he was positive he was alone. It was foolhardy drawing countless pictures of her; never quite pleased with them, since they didn't capture her dreamy look as well as he wished they did. It was evidence, it meant she could be put in harm's way if anyone ever found out. It was the last thing he wanted.

"Theodore," a musical voice sang in his ear, and he jumped, wand in hand. Only to sag in relief when he saw Luna's happy face looking down at him.

"How did you find me?" Theo murmured, closing his sketchbook subtlety. They were in one of the lesser used sections of the castle. Only ghosts and occasionally Peeves ever came here normally.

"I watched you head in this direction. I explored until I found you," Luna grinned, sitting down on the floor next to him. The portraits pretended not to be paying attention, but this way one of the most interesting things that had happened in a long time. Dumbledore had planned to move them to the more used part of the castle, but never got to it unfortunately.

Luna was wearing a light blue sundress, black and white spotted socks that came just below her knees, her signature Dirigible Plum earrings, and corkscrew necklace.

"This is a terrible idea," Theo reminded her, Luna shook her head gently in disagreement.

"I think it's a wondrous idea," Luna responded, Theo hesitated before picking up one of her hands and interlacing their fingers.

"A mistake of epic proportions."

"Delightful you mean."

"Horribly misguided, we know better."

"What do you suppose Peeves does whilst everyone is away for the Summer?" Luna queried, Theo smiled crookedly. _Whatever it is, it's worth it._

"Not sure. Never thought about it before," Theo confessed.

"Did Draco tell Hermione he loved her before he had to leave?" Luna asked, innocent eyes blinked up at him.

"How did..." _You should know better than to ask, Theo_. "Again, not sure about that one either. I'd like to think so. It's been hard contacting him."

"I'd like to think so too, she's sad now that he's gone. Harry being upset doesn't help. Ronald doesn't help either." Theo snorted when she said Ron's full name, _Ronald._

"Luna," Theo paused before he finished what he was going to say, "please be careful. Please. Don't die during the war."

"I really, really like you too, Theodore," Luna smiled gently, leaning over to press her lips against his. He stiffened automatically, before closing his eyes and shifting so she was in his arms. Lavender and vanilla filled his senses. Luna was soft, he didn't know why he hadn't held her in his arms before now. _Because this is probably a horrible idea, not the best plan of action to move forward with. Shut up!_ Theo snarled internally, his thoughts waging a war inside his head. Then he focused on her, and he couldn't remember why it was such a bad idea anymore. Soft lips, soft hair, her fingers curling and lightly grasping his shirt.

Sometime later they pulled apart and Luna smiled dreamily at him, but this time her eyes looked a bit glazed and unfocused. "Thank you, Theo. That was really nice." Theo chuckled softly at that, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, placing a gentle kiss to her hairline.

"Here, I want you to have this," Theo said, retrieving his sketchbook from the ground next to him, and holding it up.

"Are you sure?" Luna murmured, awe filling her voice as she gently took the book from him; treating it as if it was her most sacred possession.

"I'm sure, there are a few drawings that I'd rather not have You-Know-Who seeing. You're probably the only one I trust to keep it safe, plus I think you may like some of the drawings."

"Thank you, Theo," Luna smiled warmly, pecking his cheek.

"It'll be a promise, you have to survive the War to give it back to me."

"We will," Luna said confidently, holding the book against her chest now.

Theodore Nott generally hated the Summer, but so far this one hadn't been half bad.

"I told you, you're my mystery. I haven't solved you yet," Luna giggled.

He hated Summer, and the rest of it was probably going to be a nightmare. Right now though? All he could think was how happy he was in this one moment. In this moment, the appalling things that awaited him this Summer didn't seem nearly as daunting as they did before. Now he had something to live for.

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Sort of.**

 **I do plan on writing an Epilogue eventually. I guess I'll leave it up to you guys to decide when you want to have it (In terms of what season in the story). Personally I'm thinking on the cusp of Fall and Winter.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line belongs to me.**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Please leave a review, thank you for reading if you got this far! :D**

 **Love,**

 **Indieblue xxx**


End file.
